thirlcrest_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Knight
Bob Knight is a deleted character in TC, appearing in only one cutscene. His roleplayer was Unknown. Data The only version of Bob that remains in the game is the one that appears in the opening cutscene in The Gym on Flames and wears a Football Practice uniform. An old screenshot of TC showed a plain clothes of Bob, although it has been removed entirely from the game. Likewise, his winter clothes model was also removed from the game; since it never appeared in a screenshot it's unknown what it was. Bob is one of the tougher students in the game. He has 165 health units, putting him well below Bif and Damon, but above any other non-clique-leader. His fighting style is mostly the same as the Non-Clique students, although he uses the Townie headbutt from a schoolboy press. If he's set to use a grapple from a standstill, he uses Isaiah/Norton's bearhug, a straight punch, and a knee to the face. Strangely, the data files identify him as being a Bully, this should be considered an anomaly rather than as evidence he's one of the Bullies. His voice files are mostly complete, but he's missing all of the Conversing files. However, he has extra "don't hit me" dialogue lines - the same sets of lines that the clique leaders have Character Description Bob is white with short blond hair. He's muscular with particularly broad shoulders. He wears a Thirlcrest shirt with white long sleeves. Characteristics Bob is very much into wrestling, Becoming wrestling captain over how hyper he was to wrestle. He also references professional wrestling, threatening to suplex and clothesline his opponents. Apparently he has a finishing move that he calls the "Kneeling Bob" which where he lifts the person over his head and slams them backfirst onto his knee. He threatens to use a wrestling hold called the Crossface Chickenwing, a possible reference to Bob Backlund, a former WWF World Champion who used the crossface chickenwing as his finishing move. Outside wrestling, Bob suffers from self-esteem issues. Whenever he fails at something he either apologizes profusely, loses his temper at himself, or both. He states that he's under pressure from his father and grandfather to excel at athletics. He acknowledges that he needs to work harder at his academics, but claims it's hard to make himself do schoolwork when he can go to the gym instead. He spends a lot of time working out and enjoys the gym. Bob is also openly homosexual, questioning why the other jocks mess around with girls. He also strongly insinuates that the reason he wrestles is because it is a sexual fetish for him Bob, despite playing sports such as wrestling and most likely football often claims he's not a "stupid Jock". Bob is one of the tougher students on campus being able to hold is own Against Damon East and Adrian Winston, durning a fight Bob could be seen using Isaiah/Norton's bearhug from the greasers. Role in game Bob's only appearance is in the cutscene The Gym on Flames. Category:Deleted Characters Category:Varisty